All Boys Boarding School
by XxkikisapphireluvxX
Summary: Naruto is going to an all Boy's Boarding School. Naruto is some what pissed that his father or " mother " Iruka he should say is making him go here. Sasuke is his dorm room buddy, Naruto has a bf named Kiba. Sasuke is some what kind of well.. Really per
1. Chapter 1

This is another Fanfic it also contains Yaoi

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!! :(

PPPPLLEEAASSEEE REVIEW!!

Summary: Naruto is going to an all Boy's Boarding School. Naruto is some what pissed that his father or " mother " (Iruka) he should say is making him go here. Sasuke is his dorm room buddy, Naruto has a bf named Kiba. Sasuke is some what kind of well.. Really pervy and will do anything to get his hands on Naruto. Kiba is also cheating on the innocent blond with no other than the pineapple head.

Normal view

- - - - - -

( enter's name ) view

00000000000

RRREEEVVIIIEEWWWWWWW

Chapter One

Naruto is in the taxi looking out the window as it rains. His luggage was already at the dorm, he had his schedule of his classes, and his dorm room number. Naruto had short layered blond hair, light blue eyes, and regular looking skin. Naruto was wearing some jeans, a black T shirt and a hoddie on. The taxi driver stops at the Boarding school's entrance. Naruto gets out of the Taxi, pays the man, and walks in the school. _" Damn it Iruka.. I don't want to go here.. oh well who knows maybe it might be actually fun.."_ Naruto said walking up the steps.

Naruto looks at his schedule _" Dorm number: 156 " _Naruto thought to himself he walks down the hallway. A sign reading **Dorm rooms 130-160** pointing up the stairs. Naruto walks up the stairs, he walks down the hallway, Naruto looks at the doors, and he finally sees his dorm room.

Naruto knocks on the door, waits a couple of seconds, no answer. Naruto slowly opens the door " hello?.." Naruto asks. No one was in the Dorm but it looked like someone was already there. The guys bed was already made, posters were up on his side of the wall and his lap top was up and running. Naruto smiles, stretches deeply getting really hot and sweaty. Naruto takes off his hoddie some what showing his belly, and throws his hoddie on his bed.

Naruto felt a breeze walk in the room, he also smelt Axe spray also. Naruto turned around to see a boy a little bit more taller than him, with black hair, dark eyes, and really milky skin. The guy had black jeans on, a black shirt that said " Take a picture it will last longer " on it. Naruto smiles a bit.

" H-Hello.. I'm your dorm room buddy. I'm Naruto Uzumaki.." Naruto said a little nervously. Sasuke smirked a little bit " I'm Sasuke Uchiha... " Sasuke said. Sasuke walks to his bed and lays on it. Folding his arms behind his bed and he lays there some what watching naruto as he unpacked a bit.

_( Sasuke's view )_

000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke watched Naruto as he bend over to put his clothes away in a dresser. Sasuke licked his lips looking at Naruto's cute tight ass through those jeans. Sasuke stretches a bit yawning and he watches Naruto like a hawk. Sasuke was starting to get hard when Naruto was going on his knees and going on the floor to plug in the lap top into the plug outlit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was almost done unpacking with his stuff but he just had to finish one more thing. Naruto had to set up his bed set and everything. He took out his black sheets out, and was about to put his bed set on until he got interupted.

" I was wondering Naruto.. I think it would make much better room if we got rid of one of our beds... " Sasuke said looking at him wondering what he will say about that.

Naruto looks at Sasuke some what blushing, some what not. " Well.. you see I kind of like to have my own bed because I toss around and have nightmares in my sleep soo.. I'm sorry.." Naruto said.

Sasuke cursed Mentally but smiled " oh no its just fine.. just tell me if you want to change your mind.." Sasuke said almost like a purr and he spreads his legs a little bit looking at the blond with lust. Naruto just looks at the ground and some what blushes until Naruto's cellphone starts to ring " _Fighting Dreamers " RING, RING, RING_.

Naruto smiled with joy when it said that it was naruto's Bf Kiba. " Hello Kiba inu!! " Naruto said smiling. Sasuke glarred at him at a distance as he talked to this guy.

" Oh yeah of course I'll see you at the movies this weekend okay? I have to finish my bed now Kiba.. bye loves you!" Naruto beamed. Naruto shuts off his phone and starts to put on his black sheets. Puts his orange blanket of the whole bed, and puts his orange pillow covers on also. Naruto stretches yawning and he starts to lay on his bed. " What time does school start tomorow?.." Naruto asks looking at sasuke. " Hm? oh it starts at seven fifty.." Sasuke said.

Naruto nods " thanks.." naruto yawned. Naruto starts to feel a little hungry. " Where can I got somthing to eat?.." Naruto asks looking at Sasuke. Sasuke got off of his bed. " I can show you. " Sasuke said putting on his Adidas sandles. Naruto smiles and puts on his sandles on also. Sasuke plus Naruto walk down the stairs and go into the cafeteria. " This is the Cafeteria.. you must be here at least by seven thirty to eat breakfast, lunch is at noon, and dinner is at five..some times five thirty.. if that latest." Sasuke said.

Naruto nods and he walks up to a counter and sees his favorite food " RAMEN!!" Naruto said happily. " I'll take the chicken flavored ramen please.." Naruto said. The cafeteria lady puts some ramen in a bowl, and gives it to Naruto. " Thank you!" Naruto said happily. Naruto grabs a grape flavored Vitamin Water. Naruto buys the food and sits down at a lunch table.

Sasuke sits right next to him, Sasuke buying just a poptart and fruit punch vitamin water. " I love ramen noodles its my favorite " Naruto said while eating with his chop sticks. " Thats cool my favorite food is chicken teryaki.." Sasuke said while taking a drank of his vitamin water. Naruto nods " That would be my second favorite.." Naruto said smiling.

After about fifteen minutes Sasuke and Naruto get up and start to walk towards their dorm. Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, and Shino were walking together. " Hey Sasuke! Who is this?.." Neji asks looking at Naruto. " This is Naruto Uzumaki my dorm buddy.." Sasuke said. Sasuke then shot a glance at Gaara who was looking at Naruto's body. Shikamaru looked kind of tensed when he heard the name.

" So what made you come to this boarding school?.." Gaara asks looking at him. Naruto looks at the floor, and then looks at Gaara. " My father made me I guess.. but I really didn't really care.. I guess. hehe" Naruto said laughing.

The boys just nod and smile at Naruto " Well Naruto I hope you enjoy this Boarding School..." Gaara said. The boys walking away. Sasuke looking at Shikamaru Suspiciously wondering why he didn't really say anything but shrugged it off. " Lets go to the dorm shall we Naruto?.." Sasuke said. " sure! " Naruto said smiling. They both walk back to there dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello!!

I hope you enjoyed the Fanfic!!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEVVVVIIIEEEEEWWWW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hellow! Sowy it has taken so long for me to write the next chapter .

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AND

WARNING YAOI!! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Chapter Two

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto sighs as he walks in the dorm room, jumping on his bed and rubbing his stomach smiling. " That Ramen Was SOO GOOD!" Naruto said smiling as he rubs his tummy. Sasuke just sits down on his bed and looks at the cute adorable blond. " Naruto how old are you?" Sasuke asks as he looks at Naruto as if he were a piece of meat. "I'm 16, how old are you Sasuke?" Naruto asks turning around looking at Sasuke. Sasuke says " 16 as well" Sasuke said and he looks at the clock. "We should be going to bed Naruto, we have to get up early tomorrow" Sasuke said as he gets up and grabs his black PJ bottoms. Naruto nodded getting up and grabs his Orange PJ bottoms that had cute little foxes on it. Naruto starts to take off his jeans, and quickly puts on the PJ bottoms. Sasuke bit his lip trying not look and thought "_ GOD damn.. I really want to look but I don't want to be yelled at, or have Naruto think I'm a perv." _Sasuke thought .

Naruto then puts on just a normal black T-shirt on, walks to the light. " Hey Sasuke tell me when you are done changing so I can turn off the lights" Naruto said. Sasuke puts on a red T-Shirt and lays on the bed. " Okay you can turn off the lights now Naruto" Sasuke said as he slips off his sandles. Naruto smiles " Kay!" Naruto said and the lights turn off and Naruto walks to his bed instantly falls asleep when his head hit's the pillow. Sasuke turns on the alarm clock, and immediately falls asleep as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Gaara's POV**_

Gaara lays in his bed growling thinking about that innocent blond looking angel. Gaara's jade eyes open and look at the ceiling. " I need him.. This.. Uzamaki Naruto.." Gaara grinned and runs his right hand through his red blood hair sighing thinking about the blond. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Normal POV**_

The annoying beep of the alarm clock was heard by the raven. Sasuke opens his eyes angerly, and gives the alarm clock a glare like he wanted the alarm clock to turn into fire and burn. Sasuke sighs deeply knowing it wouldn't work for he didn't have special powers to make stupid alarm clocks burn. Sasuke gets up and turns the alarm clock off. Sasuke turns yawns and stretches deeply, then turns his head. Sasuke notices that Naruto is still asleep, and that he is drooling in his sleep. Sasuke shakes his head laughing in his head and then walks over to the blue eyed blond.

Sasuke shackes him lightly "Naruto~kun.. You need to wake up" Sasuke whispered. Naruto groans deeply and mumbles " five more minutes!" Naruto growled and throws his blankie over his head. Sasuke sighs and then grabs the blankie and blows in Naruto's ear and Naruto squeaks and wakes up. " W-why did you do that?!" Naruto asks putting his hand on his right ear and shivers. " That felt really weird!" Naruto complained. Sasuke starts to put on his school uniform as Naruto complained. " My brother always did that to me to wake me up." Sasuke said. Naruto nods and sighs looking at the clock " I suppose I better get up now" Naruto said. Naruto gets up and looks in the closet and grabs his school uniform. Naruto also gets dressed and then brushes his blond hair quickly. Naruto grabs his backpack and puts his black shoes on. " Seriously, why do boarding school always have to wear a uniform? Doesn't it get annoying?" Naruto asks. Sasuke grabbed his backpack and looks at Naruto " you ask too many questions" Sasuke mumbled as he walks out of the room.

" W-what?! T-teme!" Naruto growled and he runs after Sasuke. " You are nothing but a Baka!" Naruto growled. " Dobe I think you are talking about yourself." Sasuke smirked. Naruto turns red " whatever teme!" Naruto said as he walks beside Sasuke as they walk to the cafeteria. Naruto and Sasuke both sit at a table where Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino where eating breakfast. Naruto puts his backpack where he is going to sit and then walks to the buffet they have.

Naruto smiles and puts some pancakes on his plate, bacon, and sausage. " yuumeh!" naruto said smiling. Naruto then felt a hand grope his butt. Naruto's smile turns into a frown and looks behind him and Gaara is behind him grinning. "Wh-what are you doing?! Get away from me!" Naruto yelled, the plate still in his hands. Gaara just grabs a plate and pretends like nothing even happened and Naruto walks to the fridge and grabs a Vitamin water and pays for his meal. " _What a perv!" _Naruto thought. Sasuke saw what Gaara did and growls mentally notes to himself _" After school beat up Gaara" _Sasuke thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER!!^^ If I do not get 10 reviews by the end of this week there will be no more chapters.


End file.
